Powder Keg
New Characters *Chap New Vehicles *Laverne (scenery object, not in use yet) Transcript (Playthrough) Dominic Santiago: "There it is!" Chaps: "Over here, you dumb shits! You nincompoops. Look at this place. You’ve burned half the neighbourhood down. And we’ve got Locust and Kryll flying up our ass. All thanks to you." Marcus Fenix: '''"Where’s the Junker?" '''Chaps: "I didn’t think you guys were gonna make it, so I didn’t fill it up. I figured that’s your job. Pump’s over there. People waiting on… come on… I’ll just… You stay away from my register up front. I’m watching you!" Dominic Santiago: "Locust!" Chaps: "Oh shit! Oh dammit dammit dammit! Are you nuts?! Stop shooting the vehicle! Take that, you bloodsuckers!" Dominic Santiago: "Boomer!" Chaps: "You’re not taking me! Yeah, dumbass! Hide behind the gas pumps! Good idea! Don’t shoot the tanks, you assholes! Ah ha ha ha! You have got to be the dumbest guys in the whole world! Don’t shoot the fuel tanks! You can kiss my wrinkly old ass!" Marcus Fenix: '"Control, we’ve got the vehicle, and we’re heading back to pick up the rest of the squad." 'Lt. Stroud (COM): "Hurry, Marcus. Locust and Kryll have launched a full-scale attack on their position" Marcus Fenix: 'Shit. Get in!" (Cutscene) '''Marcus Fenix: '"Dom! Let’s go!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Good to go." Marcus Fenix: '''"Drones! Up there!" '''Dominic Santiago: "Damn it!" Marcus Fenix: '''"Get in!" '''Chaps: "Not again." Dominic Santiago: "Go! Chaps: "Watch out! Left, ya numbskull!" Walkthrough Shootout at Aspho Gas Station. Meet Chap in front of the gas station booth. He'll curse at you for "burning half the neighborhood" and for getting "Locust and Kryll flying up our asses". Wait for the conversation to end, and the pump nearby will be lit. Go turn the pump to start filling Laverne for the next chapter. If you're short on ammo (which you shouldn't be after recharging back at the final checkpoint of Dark Labyrinth), head into the back like Chap said and grab some ammo. When you walk back outside, a loud outburst of "ATTACK!" from a Drone will signal the beginning of the Locust assault on Chap's Gas Station. The first wave of Drones come from the left of the gas station. Take them out and be sure to focus fire on anyone who gets close. After killing the first wave, a point-of-interest trigger will be highlighted and a Boomer will be seen heading towards your position from Laverne's parking space. Take out your Longshot and give him a round before you fall back into the back of the warehouse where it's safe. Focus on the Wretches that come with your melee attack, and then proceed to kill the Boomer. Sometimes the massive Locust will get stuck in the doorway, so all that's left to do is crack the wretches over their heads inside the armory. After that shoot the Boomer with Longshot or Lancer. The final wave will come from the right of the warehouse. Finish them off from the warehouse position, or feel free to move outside if you feel too cramped. Be sure not to let any enemy get close. If they do, have that Chainsaw ready. Once the coast is clear, grab some more ammo in the back or from the dead Locust, then head for Laverne to move on to the next chapter, Burnt Rubber. Category:Gears of War walkthrough